IIblis
This is a character made by GforGolden. Please don't edit this page without her consent. Description IIblis is a demon who has an obsession with stealing things. She's a major thief and is wanted in many places. She is a carefree, mischievous troublemaker who will go out of her way just to get her hands on the most valuable thing. IIblis is also a narcissist and will always compliment herself, even in the worst possible situations. If she finds a mirror, she'll grab it and look at her reflection, admiring herself. IIblis also tends to drink a lot, which means she gets drunk a lot. The pesky demon is also a comedian, and makes jokes whenever she can. Appearance IIblis has light gray skin with darker gray hair. Her eyes are black with white pupils, and small black irises. She has two sharp horns on her head, and they are both crimson. IIblis wears a light blue hoodie with a gray stripe going across from when she was still a human. Under the hoodie, she wears a black shirt. She has gray pants with red sneakers with a white stripe on both. IIblis has a light gray pointed tail that is always up. IIblis has two long fangs sticking out whenever she has her mouth closed, and it is revealed that she has several tinier sharp teeth. Her tongue is almost snake-like, pointy and long. Backstory As a human, IIblis ( or Helen ) lived a fairly peaceful life. She had a wonderful house by the seashore, and she loved her parents a lot. Though, her parents died at a zoo, killed by a rhino. Helen was an orphan for about 10 years, until she grew up to be an adult and moved to her own home. At the age of 20, she was killed and sent to hell. Helen made a deal with Lucifer, and she was turned into a demon. Her name was changed to IIblis, or Iiblis, which means Devil in Arabic. She was turned into a demon to add to the devil's army and to keep her life going. Quotes " Stealing things is a habit, if that makes you angry, then maybe I'll steal you. " - IIblis when threatening someone " Drinks are like drugs to me, they're addicting. " - IIblis when drunk " I see a pink worm in the sky. " - IIblis when severely drunk " I don't have time to fight with a chicken like you. " - IIblis when insulting someone, mainly when in a battle " Move along, I can't be with the sewer rat you are. " - IIblis when intentionally being rude " Be my ramen. " - IIblis when flirting with someone Trivia * IIblis has an obsession with ramen * IIblis will compare herself to something that someone else thinks is good just for the sole purpose of her being a narcissist * IIblis only jokingly flirts with people, but will seriously flirt back if someone ever tries to get on her soft side * For some reason, IIblis doesn't appreciate her horns * If someone ever called her Helen with the knowledge of her history, she'd say "Someone who's smart" * IIblis is an arsonist and has a passion for burning things for fun Category:Character Category:Females